


Under the Moon

by HisaHiru



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Steve, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Feels, Church Sex, Demon Bucky, Fallen Angel Bucky, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Steve Feels, Unsafe Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisaHiru/pseuds/HisaHiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an angel. Bucky is a fallen angel on the highway to hell. They're both in love.<br/>(Mostly just me trying to write smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess there's this kind of pattern I'm following. Like, now we have comedy fic, next we gotta put some angst before coming up with another humor one... But yeah... Please humor me, I'm trying hard.  
> This is another angsty fic but now it comes with a happier ending, I guess. But really... It's mostly me practicing my smut writing skill (because seriously, I can't write smut). So if things doesn't make sense... Please bear with it.
> 
> As usual, special thanks to Blanchezy for beta-ing this fic.  
> Any mistakes you'll find inside are mine, though. Thank you very much

The night had fallen, so did the sun that slowly left its stage to give way to the stars. The moon stood strong up above, showering the otherwise dark land with just a glimpse of its light. The sky was cloudy and the stars barely get the chance to breach the thick fog across the surface. It was quiet, peaceful. The only sound that could be heard was the silent wind that rattled every weak soul that lived and whispers behind the shadows.

And beneath the crumbling house of the holy he knelt, mouthing his prayer like a man quenching his thirst. The moonlight being reflected by the golden strands of his combed hair and washed the touch of impurity off of his blemished skin. He looked like he was sleeping but the way he controlled his breath said otherwise.

“Children of God,” a cold voice echoed in the remains of the abandoned church, crawling to the deepest part of people’s core. And yet the kneeling man showed no sign of respond. “One of those who are being showered by the love of their Father. Pray tell, what are you doing in this side of the world?”

The blond man let his eyes savored the gentle light of the candle on top of the altar and slid ever so slowly to find the other occupants of the room. “Bucky,” the name left a familiar taste in his tongue but the other man hushed him up, pushing his finger closer to the blond without actually touching his lips.

Their eyes met and _Bucky_ smiled, wrenching the heart of his interlocutor because while it was friendly, the smile was unrecognizable. “Steve,” he whispered, the warmth of his breath caressed Steve’s freezing cheeks softly. “Don’t say that name, the one that’ll make you fall when you waver.”

Steve captured Bucky’s hand and spread his fingers up, laying his jaws on the opened palm to relish the long lost sensation of comfort. “I won’t fall… I missed you,” he breathed out and Bucky saw how lost he was in the midst of everything.

“Such confidence,” Bucky shook his head and gently traced Steve’s face with his free hand. Even after roaming around in the unforgiving cold night, Steve’s body was an embodiment of a living furnace. “That’s exactly what makes you angel so damn easy to lead into damnation. Always so full of yourself.”

“You were one of us, Buck,” Steve ran his vision all over Bucky’s frame and stifled a frown. Reality struck him hard about how much the man he knew and loved had changed.

The truth sent a chill down his spine and Bucky noticed the momentary shudder than ran through his body. “I’m an angel no more, Punk,” Bucky chuckled and tugged Steve’s hand up to touch the misshaped horns that grew on his temples. “No angels have these bad boys.”

Steve tried to retract his hand but Bucky’s grip was strong enough to make his bone creak. “Where’s your halo, Bucky?” he didn’t want to know. The halo and wings were an identity for them angels. Bucky no longer had it and it somehow scared a part of him. Something in Bucky had changed, will change.

“Lost it the moment I fell,” was all Bucky offered before he leaned forward to press a tender kiss on Steve’s lips. “Stevie…” such a seductive voice. Steve knew this one was just another game a demon had to lure his/her pray but what resistance did he have up his sleeve for this?

“Bucky… no.”

“Why? It’s not like this’s the first time we’re doing it,” Bucky chuckled, pushing Steve back further until Steve felt the cold surface of the altar touched his back. His wings fluttered from the lack of the warning.

Bucky smirked, releasing the hand he had been cuffing and playfully plucked one of the soft blue feathers from Steve’s wings. “The color hasn’t changed even a bit,” he mused, turning the feather around with his fingers and observed it with full interest. “I always loved this color of yours. So pure… Innocent. Just like the owner.”

Steve blushed from the false compliment he just received. “I’ve always liked yours, too… The color of the sun,” the wings that Bucky no longer had after he was being abandoned by the grace of the Man above. “Your wings-…”

The words died in Steve’s throat as Bucky covered his mouth with his palm. “They’re gone. These are what I have now,” he waved his hands around to indicate the widely spread tattered remain of his wings. The feathers’ color had ran dull and lost their shine, one by one falling and leaving only the tender flesh that was about to rot in the matter of time. “A demon’s wings are ugly as fuck, but they’re the only thing I’ve got. Hell, I can fly so who cares?”

Bucky knew Steve would say he did but it wasn’t the answer Bucky was looking for. He didn’t need a reassurance because there was nothing left of him to convince. He knew what he was about to became and he accepted it full heartedly. The angels often told him that becoming a demon was the worst nightmare, when you felt the love God bestowed upon you seep out from your every pore. But now that he walked on the said path, it wasn’t that bad.

He wasn’t scared because when he realized it, the whole thing was a pure ecstasy. He was no longer being bound by the rules of heaven. He was chained by the bound of the King of Hell and yet he was free. The will to fight that had been keeping him alive in his time of service as a knight of heaven had been broken. He now lived only to serve those who were keeping the end of his leash.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Bucky wouldn’t have it. He knew what the guy wanted to share with him and he didn’t want it. So he claimed Steve’s lips and pushed Steve down until he lay on top of the altar, almost knocking the burning candle and burning the whole ruins down. He felt Steve’s effort to resist him but he knew how this work. Bucky deepened the kiss, almost brutal in one sense, and licked Steve’s lips begging for entrance.

It didn’t take long for Steve to let him slip in. Bucky used the chance he got and explored the hot cave of Steve’s mouth. Steve’s tongue tried to fight for dominance but Bucky was more experienced in this, he always had been. He sucked Steve’s tongue, tasting the flavor he had missed while having hands did their job further down.

The clothes Steve wore were painfully easy to come undone. Bucky tugged Steve’s belt off and let the soft material slide aside, revealing the glorious body Steve hid behind his mask of innocence. He cupped Steve’s growing hardness and squeezed softly, cheering energetically deep inside when Steve rewarded him with a pleasured whimper.

“Bucky… Let go…” Steve panted.

“Sshh, Steve… Relax,” Bucky muttered, lips still plastered over Steve’s as he spoke. “Forget about everything… I’m right here.”

“But God is-…”

“Watching. Then let Him. He’s our witness.”

Steve was having a ruthless battle inside his mind. He was hesitating and that was all that Bucky needed. He abandoned Steve’s now wet and swollen lips and dived to his chest, leaving the trail of saliva along the way. The cold wind that flew though the cracks on the walls and most of the roof teased Steve’s sensitive nipples, hardening them even before Bucky took his claim. Steve’s body jerked up when Bucky nipped at the bud, grazing his teeth over the puckered flesh.

Bucky missed this. The warmth and comfort that ran through his whole body when Steve touched him set something ablaze in him, something that he wouldn’t be able to fell soon. This would be the last time and he intended to cherish every moment of it. He mapped Steve’s whole nooks and curves, memorizing every inch of the man he loved without leaving any detail behind.

He continued further down, licking Steve’s abs and feeling every bumps of muscle he found. His hand never stopped working, pushing Steve closer to the edge by rubbing his now fully standing erection. Bucky could feel the throb and he did something he had wanted to do for quite a while now. Steve’s eyes were glassy when he glanced up but they immediately went shut tight the moment Bucky covered the burning flesh with his mouth.

“Bucky-…!” Steve moaned with barely controlled voice. The fact that Steve still forced himself to keep his volume at bay was ridiculously adorable. Such purity. “I won’t last-…”

Bucky muttered something with his mouth full and the vibration tore Steve’s apart for a second. Steve saw Bucky’s head bobbed up and down his manhood, wetting the skin and trying to pump a certain thing out of him. He didn’t ever realize when Bucky shifted and rubbed the crack of his ass, only to jump in shock when a finger penetrated him deep to the very knuckle.

“B-Buck…!” he gritted his teeth, clearly wasn’t prepared for the sudden intrusion. “That stings-…!”

“Obviously,” Bucky let Steve’s penis go with a pop. “I’m trying to loosen you up so you might want to relax a bit,” he pulled his fingers out until only the tip left and shove it back in. Steve cried out part due to the pain and yet there was a glimpse of pleasure that stole his breath away. “At least I’m not pushing it in dry. I’m not a cruel guy, you know? I’m a fucking gentleman.”

“Yeah, you are…” Steve huffed, trying to show his sarcasm even though he was struggling to keep breathing normally. “Just-… Slower, please.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

And so, Bucky continued his work by repeating the motion over and over again. Steve didn’t know what Bucky used to lubricate his finger and he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He gasped loudly when Bucky decided he was loose enough to enter the second fingers. It was still so tight but Bucky was nothing if not persistent. He moved his fingers around, scissoring the hole to open it up and bending them every now and then. He knew where Steve’s prostate was and finding it was his main objective.

He knew he was on the right track when Steve’s mewl broke the silence of the night when he grazed his fingers over the warm flesh inside. He was dripping profusely; leaking pre-cum like there was no tomorrow. Bucky licked the drip off of Steve’s penis and the blond was ready to burst form just the contact.

“Bucky, I cant-… Just get it in…!”

“Well, I dunno… It’s still kinda tight, you know?” Bucky teased with his fingers still trashing around inside Steve. “You might rip something. We don’t want that, do we?”

“I heal fast,” wasn’t every angel do? Even demons did too. Steve never got tired saying the obvious. “Please, Buck…”

“Please, what? You gotta say it clearly, boy, else I won’t get what you say.”

“Fuck me,” Steve said it straight without missing a beat. He was looking at Bucky’s eyes with his own pair of orbs brimming with resolution and lust. Bucky totally had him on the rope.

Bucky pulled his zipper down and took his dick out. He was already hard and barely need provocation to stand it up. Steve showed him enough to convince his private part to get into fun mode. Bucky snapped his fingers and let his trick played, lubricating himself with little magic he got as a bonus from the high and mighty down there. Of course, Steve didn’t need to know that. It was a cheap trick, could barely be counted as magic, but it was damn useful.

Steve was still tight by the time he pulled his fingers out as a whole but he was on the verge of exploding by now. Like Steve said, he healed fast. He could handle this, of course. With that thought in mind, Bucky pressed the blunt tip of his cock and pushed in slowly, breaching the sphincter that protested the intrusion. He was careful and knew perfectly what to do (personal experience always played a huge part), so Steve could rest assured for this one.

The groan Steve let out tasted like drips of honey on the back of Bucky’s tongue. He threw his head back, gripping the stone altar hard enough to leave a crack on the edge of the table. Bucky smiled. Again. Because that was the only thing he could do to hold himself from coming right away.

“You see there, Stevie?” he whispered next to Steve’s ear, licking the earlobe to add a certain pressure in the atmosphere. Steve barely opened his unfocused eyes and followed Bucky’s trail of vision. There was a statue of God resting on the very end of the room; right behind the altar they used to copulate. “God’s watching us.”

“Bucky…” was all Steve could mutter as he whimpered pathetically. Tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes and Bucky licked every one of them off his cheek.

“You remember? Those humans… in this church? Vowing their love inside the sacred marriage as they bonded their soul together with two golden rings? Do you remember, Steve?”

“I-… I do,” Bucky wasn’t so sure Steve got what he said. He was kind of out of it.

“Here we are,” the demon started to move and let Steve laid his hands on his back instead. It was more intimate this way. “In the said church. Right on top of this altar…”

“Buck-… More,” Steve sobbed.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes… Yes, I love you. Move, Bucky… Give me more.”

Bucky moved; he did. But it was so antagonizing slow that Steve ended up crying his heart out from the lack of stimulation. He dragged out every pull and push longer that it should be, grazing over Steve’s prostate in process. Steve ended up shaking his own hips in hope for more pleasure, doing his best to drive Bucky deeper into him. “Do you, Steve Rogers,” Bucky said mid-thrust, capturing Steve’s limited attention with his husky voice.

Steve wanted to say yes to whatever Bucky might say just to have him move a bit faster. Bucky continued. “Promise to love Bucky Barnes, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” he finished and left Steve frozen in surprise.

He knew that lines. He had heard it many, many times he could reply it in his mind right after he woke up. It was the marriage vow that every couple in this very church said in the happiest time of their life. Bucky knew how often Steve let his mind wander, believing that one day he too would get a chance to stand on the platform and spelled his own vow. It was a chance that could only be enjoyed by humans; that no demon or anger would ever get. Steve could only dream.

But now Bucky was here. He was here with him, holding him tenderly as their bodies joined and tainted this holy ground. Steve took a deep breath and realized that Bucky had completely stopped moving, waiting for his answer in each passing second. “I…” Steve couldn’t believe how hard his voice shook. “I do…” he breathed out and smiled, touching Bucky’s cheek as if the man was made of glass. “I do, Bucky.”

“So do I.”

The reply caught Steve off guard. He was about to ask Bucky to repeat himself when Bucky suddenly delivered one hard thrust that sent him reeling back. He lost his breath and saw dark spots dancing in his line of vision. There was not enough time to get his composure back as Bucky repeated the motion very soon and stole a scream out of Steve’s throat. Steve couldn’t think. He could barely breathe, let alone move his limbs according to his own will.

He let Bucky took the rest of him and claimed his everything. Bucky’s pace was now out of rhythm and started to get brutal. Steve had to tighten his hold around Bucky’s torso to prevent himself to fall from the altar. He was so close, too close. One more push from Bucky that pressed hard on his prostate was the last call that got him coming like a fountain.

Bucky followed soon after when Steve’s inner muscle tightened considerably when he came, still fucking him hard as he pumped his own cock dry.

“That was awesome,” Bucky sighed contently as he pulled out, a line of thick cum dribbled out from the gapping hole he just came out from. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Steve winced as he felt a throb from his ass. It wasn’t anything surprising but it was still unpleasant.

“So… It was nice. But I guess it’s my time to leave,” Bucky fixed his pants and tugged the zipper up. He couldn’t help but notice the look of hurt across Steve’s face as he announced his depart. “What?”

“You’re leaving…?”

“Well yes. We’re finished here, right?”

He was being a jerk but this was for the best. He saw Steve fought the pain and climbed down the altar, trying his best to fix his look much to no avail. He should’ve said he was sorry, because he really way. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it. It was just a matter of time before God and the whole Heavens heard about such scandals. An angel and a demon making love under the gaze of the moon inside the holy church of God… That would never die down.

And Steve would be the one to bear the whole shame and punishment… He couldn’t have that. Steve would end up like him, being a fallen angel and slowly turned into his worst nightmare. But maybe God would forgive him, maybe God would let him go if Bucky left him alone and took the blame for himself.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Bucky lost his track of thought when Steve tugged his sleeve like a lost child. “You said what? Are you insane?”

“Don’t do this to yourself, Buck. I know what you’re thinking,” Steve walked closer toward Bucky and embraced the demon, refusing to loosen his hold when Bucky started to squirm. “God is not stupid, you know? I let you do this to me with full consent.”

“You don’t say that, Punk,” Bucky growled. Steve was being an idiot again, this was one of many reasons why Bucky was so damn hesitated to leave the guy all by himself in the first place. “You say that I forced you. That’s it.”

Steve shook his head stubbornly. “No,” it was final; he wouldn’t be budge. There was no way he would let Bucky took all the blame when he shared half of the pleasure in this. “You led me into temptation and I took the offer willingly.”

Bucky lost his cool and started to shout. “Don’t you get it?! Punk, I’m a fucking demon! You’re Father’s Favorite, a fucking angel!” Bucky slapped Steve’s arms away and stepped back, increasing the gap between them. He needed some space. “We’re supposed to be enemies, for God’s sake! This was supposed to be the very last time we meet!”

It was Steve’s turn to return the statement, only with calmer voice. It was in his nature. “Bucky… I don’t want it to be the last time. Please… I can’t go back knowing that you’ll just descent deeper into Hell-… I just can’t, Buck,” Steve’s voice started to break.

Looking at Steve had never been so hard, but now it was. Bucky turned away and stayed right on his place. He wanted to leave, he really did. But Steve’s words put such a heavy burden on his shoulder. This was not how things supposed to be. He was supposed to ditch Steve and watch as he flew back to the land of light, spreading the news about this heartless demon that hurt him in more than one way.

He didn’t realize it until it was too late. Steve had come so close to him and pressed his body tight on his back, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s weeping form. He laid his forehead on Bucky’s broad back and Bucky could feel the wetness started to seep through his clothing. “I love you… and I’m with you, now and forever.”

Bucky’s resolution broke. He would regret this, dragging Steve down with him. But he couldn’t, with all his might, pushing Steve aside when he was so close. Bucky put his hands above Steve’s, cuffing them gently and prayed to God to just give them more time to settle everything. He didn’t wish for a happy ending, he just wanted for chance to make things better even just for Steve. He knew he was doomed, but Steve was supposed to have a hope for redemption.

But just for now… Just for now.

Let him have it. The illusion of happiness.

“Until death do us part.”

“Until the end of the line.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
